A general class of amplifiers includes fully differential operational amplifiers having two inputs and two outputs. Fully differential operational amplifiers have the advantage of providing good power supply rejection. Operational amplifiers with differential outputs have a maximum dynamic range of input voltage only when the common-mode D.C. output voltage is at the midpoint value of the power supply voltages. A fully differential operational amplifier which functions to maintain the D.C. common-mode output voltage at an optimum value for dynamic output voltage range is taught by Roger A. Whatley in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 682,873. However, such differential operational amplifiers typically have several low frequency poles which must be compensated in most applications to prevent oscillation. Further, a fully differential operational amplifier with fewer transistors may be desirable in applications where size is an extreme limitation.